Blackened Roses
by Mrs.RosemarieAnneBelikov
Summary: Rose is torn apart after Dimitri said those horrible words. Her soul blackens completely. She leaves and the evil part of her comes out. Soon everyone learns Rose is killing more than just strigori because of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own VA. Tell me what you think of this. 5 reviews and I will get back on this.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I slide my stake down his stomach. He grits his teeth in pain and whimpers. I smirk at the blood that slides down his toned stomach. "Why?" He asks. I put my lips close to his ear and whisper."Because I want you to feel the pain I feel everyday Lance." Lance was a human guy. Ever since Dimitri said 'Love fades, mine has' I have been longing for blood.

Not in a strigori way, I just want to inflict pain. He crushed my world and doesn't even care. I know they have looked for me. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie. They haven't had any luck though. Lissa would call out to me through the bond but I ignore it. I ignore her. My mom and dad can't find me either. It drives my dad insane because he is supposed to be able to do everything like a God.

The last thing I left to them was a black thorny rose and a note on my pillow. All it said was 'Goodbye, and have a nice life.' I could feel the tears in Lissa's eyes when she read it to everyone including Dimitri.

The anger returned and I didn't hold back. I slammed my stake into Lances heart and he dropped instantly. All anyone knows is that someone is killing a mass of people and they can't find who. The police department have become frantic.

I smile down evilly at the bloodied corpse. I smile at the fact that not only are humans afraid of me, the unknown killer, but so are the strigori, dhampires, and moroi. I smile at the new, powerful,free,me.

I sigh as I look at the clock in my blood covered living room. 10:00 P.M. I through the body down the ally and start to clean up. Tomorrow will repeat just like it did today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what ya think? Do you like this side of Rose? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own VA. Tell me what you think of this. 5 reviews and I will get back on this.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Well, I thought today wouldn't be different. Turns out, it was. I got up at the ungodly hour of 6:00 a.m. I couldn't figure out why. I got up and took a shower. The water was hot and untangled all my nerves. I got out five minutes later and put cloths on. I wore a jean mini skirt and a Guns 'n' Roses T-shirt. I didn't think about fashion, I just wanted out. It was light out, being it's summer.I had joined a band my first week away from court. They didn't suspect me a murderer. I didn't look the type.

I went and got onto my Harley and took off to Vanessa's house. Her and her two brothers were my band members. I sung lead, Vanessa played guitar, Jason played drums, and Austen played the other guitar. Our band's name is Black Rose. They named it after my bad ass knew I was dhampir, even though they were human. We were really famous and I had to get a stage name to protect myself from my 'friends'.

I named myself Romidia Alexander.

As I walked up the porch steps I saw the bus they arrived in last night. We were back in Montana despite my protests. We had a concert today at 3:00 P.M. and everyone is wild. This would be our fourth tour. It's been five years since my world came tumbling down. Five years of blood shed. Five years of pain and suffering.

The door opens knocking me from my thoughts. "Rose! Good, you are here. Jase is being a jackass." Vanessa says pulling me in the house she rented off to everyone. I look around. The walls were wight with baby blue trim and the floors were a light wood. In the middle of the room was a cream colored carpet with a coffee table on top. A wight leather couch sat behind it and on the couch was Jason. He sat there, staring at the large plasma flat screen that played a football movie. Facing the giants I think it's called.

His head turns to me and he stands right up. "Rose, err hi." I chuckle. "Hi." His face lights up. "Happy twenty third birthday. I got you something." He runs down a hallway and comes back a minute later. He hands me a large squared red velvet box. I open it and gasp.

In the box is the most beautiful necklace I ever saw. It had diemands and silver plates shaped into hearts. Towards the center of the necklace was more hearts and in the center of the last one, and the second to last one was a small but beautiful ruby.(See profile for link.) "Jase, this must have been expensive." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anything for you Rose." I smile and we spend the day goofing off and practicing. Until 3 came of coarse.

**A/N: So what ya think? Do you like this side of Rose? Review please.**


End file.
